A Night To Remember
by SimonLoverBabyy
Summary: When Pam shows up crying at Jim's door...the only thing he can do is comfort her...Halpert style! Don't let the crappy summary throw you off. It's a pretty decent story.


A Night to Remember

Notice: I DON'T OWN THE OFFICE, JIM, PAM OR ROY! Or "Friends" TV show.

Jim groaned as he looked at the clock. "Aghh. 11:14!" He sat in his living room, TV on and a large meat lovers pizza in his lap – almost half-eaten. It had been a horribly boring day at work and he needed to get his mind set on pranking Dwight. And getting to sleep.

But tonight Jim couldn't get himself even to be tired.

So he drowned out his thoughts of work with some old "Friends" re-runs and his favorite food.

He was just dozing off when a knock at the door startled him awake.

Within what felt to be 2 seconds he swung the door open only to find Pam holding her cheek, tears flowing from her eyes.

Angry thoughts flooded in his head at the sight on his favorite girl in pain.

_Roy. Who else would it be?_

"Pam," he nearly shrieked. "Come in! What happened?" He grabbed her hand and literally pulled her tiny figure inside his warm home. She was a little shaken by his sudden action that she fell onto the couch and burst out crying. Eyes widening, Jim rushed to her side. "Uh…Pam! I'm so sorry I was just worried to see you crying and here at my door at…." He glanced at the clock. "…11:17." He lifted her face and their eyes locked in her gaze in which seemed to be crying for help.

"No. Jim. I….Roy….he….can I stay here with you?" she managed to choke out in between sobs. She collapsed into him. His arms practically taped themselves onto Pam as she clung to him, almost as if she would fall if any one of them let go. Jim wasn't about to take that chance. He put one arm around her waist and the other beneath her legs as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He sat down and she curled up in his lap. She put her head at his shoulder and he could smell her shampoo as he inhaled.

…

After what felt like hours, her breathing steadied and she stopped crying. "I-I-I'm sorry I ruined your evening. It's just that Roy and I got into a fight. And him being bigger than me…it didn't end too well. He was mad because he thought I was cheating on him. He doesn't like to be cheated on and…" she was interrupted by Jim's sudden cursing under his breath.

Her eyes widened. This wasn't like him.

"Son of a bitch!" Jim whispered as he shot off the bed, pacing the room. His hands pulled and raced through his hair as he muttered things under his breath. He stopped dead and sat down on the bed next to Pam. "Who did Roy think you were cheating with?" Her mouth opened then shut. "Pam." He had to say her name again for her to finally respond.

"I…he thought…I was cheating on him…with you." Jim's mouth hung open in shock.

"This is my fault. My fault." He muttered. "Pam I'm so sorry." He said as he shoved his hands in his face,

"What? Jim! How could you think that? It's Roy's and you have to understand that!" She said, tears in her eyes. He looked up and saw her standing up. Now he could see the damage.

Her cheek was gashed. Bleeding slightly, but she was hurt. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Here, come with me." He led her into the bathroom where he did his best to fix her injury. Even though she had been crying, she still looked beautiful.

…

After talking for a while about that happened, she started to loosen up and go back to her old (Jim-loving) self again. They were laughing as they thought about Dwight and all the shenanigans they had pulled on him. Jim was about to turn on the TV when he saw Pam yawn.

Seeing this made him half-smile, her yawn it was adorable. Everything about her was adorable.

He loved this girl and he could only hope that she would return the favor.

"Time for bed Beasley." He teased.

"No way, Halpert! I'm not even tii-" she was cut off by her own yawn, which she tried but failed miserably to cover up, making the two of them laugh. "Can I wear something of yours?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing Beasley" He went into his room and brought out a pair of sweat pants and a thin, white t-shirt. You will be sleeping in my bed tonight. Now go get changed before you fall asleep." He said, half commanding, half smiling.

"Ok mom." She said before walking out of the room. After changing, he came in his room to get a pillow.

"Hey Pam? You decent?" he asked

"Yes, sir…" she responded. Before she could finish responding, Jim had swung the door open and walked to his bed to get his pillow. "…the pants are just a little big." He turned his head and saw none other than Pam Beasley smiling. "But thanks for letting me stay here tonight." She smiled again, and he returned the favor. She pulled him into a quick hug before it happened.

The pants fell.

Jim stared in shock seeing the girl of his dreams with his sweat pants at her ankle. She quickly pulled them up and blushed madly, her face nearly beet red. She stifled an embarrassed laugh.

"No sweat, Beasley. I'm your best friend is all…remember?" Jim said playfully trying to avoid the awkwardness. "Here. Let me tie that for you." As he was tying the string to his pants, he couldn't help but smile. She was so small and perfect. He finished tying the string and as he was walking out of the room, he turned around. "Good night, Pam," he whispered into her ear. "Oh…and…you have really hot legs." He said as he strolled casually out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Right after he said that, a weird feeling came over them. They wanted each other. Bad. They needed each other.

**...**

Jim was getting settled into the couch when he saw Pam walk into the bathroom and start brushing her teeth. After that, he watched her pull her hair out of the half pony and tussle it.

Watching and not doing anything was torture. Torture he couldn't take anymore.

He got up off the couch and started to walk into the bathroom. Hearing him, she turned around.

Before she had time to speak he picked her up and kissed her passionately. She kissed back. They both let go at the same time in desperate need of oxygen. Their chests rose and fell against each other. Pam held onto his neck and began kissing him again. She ran her hands through his hair as he began taking her into his bedroom. On the way there they hit a shelf and knocked over a picture of them. Jim let go and sat her on his bed. As he put back the picture, his pants and shirt hit his head. He looked back and saw Pam, standing there…only in her underwear. He took 2 strides and was over there, already making out with her again. They both helped take off his pants and shirt before things picked up. He had her pinned against the bed. "I. Love. You." He said, in between kisses.

She stopped and smiled "I love you too." She smiled before pulling him down and kissing him again. He kissed her neck and she laughed before falling off the bed.

…

"Morning Beasley." He said, kissing her nose.

She smiled. "Morning Halpert."

They gazed into each other's eyes and fell back asleep in each other's arms. Everything was perfect in every single way and they could only hope that everything would turn out the same.

…

Well, that was a little too dirty for my liking.

Well, I mean I love to read dirty stories. I just can't write them cause I don't know how.

Well, Review! Tell me if it was crappy…only constructive criticism please and thank you!


End file.
